


You're Mine

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [60]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Audrey sees Jay with Jordan and she gets a little carried away in her jealousy. Jaudrey because I'm weird.





	You're Mine

It was an ordinary day in the life of Audrey. Her nails were freshly painted, her hair flowing with that extra bounce in it that she so loved, and she was on her way to meet her boyfriend nearby the outside of that barely existent ice cream shop on the outskirts of town.

It was their place where she loved to be the most. When Audrey spent time with him, she didn’t want to have to worry about being stared at. She only wanted to concern herself with him and what they were doing together. She had one day expressed her desire to be out of the public’s eye, and he, as always, had more than delivered, immediately finding the perfect place for them to spend their time.

Audrey rounded the corner, spotting the shop ahead. A wild, definitely not princess-like grin blossomed across her face as she broke into a run upon seeing Jay’s back as he stood there at the front of the place.

Just before she reached the building, she watched as Jordan suddenly materialized from the other side of Jay. Audrey immediately stopped and hid behind the side of the building as she silently watched the both of them.

What was she doing here? And why was she talking to Audrey’s guy? This was her and Jay’s place, and theirs alone. Jordan had no right to invade their personal shop.

So, with these burning questions and jealousy floating in her mind, she began intently eavesdropping on their conversation.

“So how often do you come here?” Jordan questioned suddenly. Audrey watched Jay’s shoulders shrug and she could picture that suave grin of his that always made her at least a little weak in the knees.

“I dunno. Just sometimes when I feel like it. I occasionally bring a friend or two,” Jay replied, and Audrey smiled softly at his coverup of the fact that it was their secret spot. That was her guy.

“That’s sweet,” the genie girl complimented with a wink. Audrey’s eyes immediately narrowed in her jealousy-induced anger.

To Audrey’s relief, Jay accepted the compliment in a humble manner instead of finding some way to turn it around into a flirtatious comment. Audrey knew exactly how Jay would usually respond. Especially if it was Audrey herself that he was talking to.

“But, again, it was so nice to see you here,” Audrey overheard Jordan tell him and she was just about ready to come out of hiding and join them, her jealousy mostly forgotten in the face of Jordan’s departure, but her eyes nearly popped out of her head and all sensible thoughts disappeared when Jordan hugged him.

What the actual heck did that moron think she was doing? That was Audrey’s boyfriend, and no girl hugged him and got their stinky germs on him. That would mean that he smelled like Jordan instead of Audrey’s very distinctive, high-grade perfume that was particular to her and her alone.

She barely held back the snarl as she marched away from her hidden place and slapped on that totally fake smile that society sometimes called upon her to use. Jordan was her friend, and she hated to use it on her, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Hi, Jordan!” Audrey greeted, sliding in beside Jay and ducking under his arm as she snuggled into his side. It was all she could do not to wrinkle her nose at the smell of Jordan’s much overused perfume on his jacket and shirt.

“Hey,” Jordan replied, a big smile on her face. However, Audrey did not miss how her gaze fell to Jay’s arm around her waist, but quickly lifted to meet her eyes once again.

That’s right, you keep your hands off of what’s mine, Audrey couldn’t help but think victoriously as she tightened her hold on her thief. She could feel his questioning gaze on her face, but her expression never faltered.

“Well, I was just leaving. I’ve got to make it to my appointment at the spa,” Jordan told them, waving and hurrying by so that she wouldn’t be late. Audrey, still with that huge toothy grin, returned the gesture until Jordan was around the corner and out of sight.

She then immediately pulled Jay around to the back of the shop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Audrey, what are you doing?” Jay asked, staring at Audrey as if she had completely lost her mind. And he was beginning to consider the possibilities of that happening.

Audrey just kept dragging him until they had found themselves behind the restaurant.

She finally stopped and she stuck her face against his shirt, sniffing deeply as she took hold of his jacket in her fists. Jay couldn’t help but feel a little awkward as she stood there.

“Enjoying yourself there?” he finally questioned, and Audrey quickly took her face away from his shirt to stare up at him.

“Jordan was hitting on you and her awful stench has pervaded your clothes,” she told him, her face dead serious as she explained herself. Jay looked at her for a moment before laughing.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure she was just talking to me. I do have female friends besides Mal and Evie.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say and she immediately looked offended at him.

“Just friends! Emphasis on friends!” Jay clarified, attempting to quickly satiate the jealous beast that was his girlfriend. Audrey’s hard expression softened somewhat, but she quickly regained a disgusted look on her face.

“You stink.”

“Well, I took a shower earlier. I can’t believe it wore off this quickly, though,” Jay remarked, subtly sniffing at his collar. Audrey took a fistful of his shirt in her hand and jerked it from his grasp.

“No. You stink like _her_.” Jay raised an eyebrow as Audrey grew increasingly frustrated with the situation.

“Well, you just need to smell like me instead.” Audrey quickly proceeded to run her fingers and hands up his back under his clothing.

“Baby, it’s alright. I’m yours, I assure you. Smell or not,” Jay chuckled under his breath as she clung to him, burying her face underneath his jacket and against his shirt as she viciously rubbed the scent of her perfume all over his shirt.

He couldn’t help but find her absolutely ridiculous. Honestly, what had even given her the idea that Jordan had been trying to put her scent on him? No one did that, and plus it was just weird that her mind would even jump to that conclusion.

“Yeah, now you’re mine, because you smell like me,” Audrey growled, finally meeting his eyes with an almost primal look to her. Jay kissed the top of her head, and she sighed, calming down surprisingly quickly for her fiery self.

“I think you’ve been reading too many books about the supernatural,” Jay laughed, running his fingers through her perfectly manicured hair. She slapped his arm, and he could see the embarrassment on her face as she avoided his gaze.

“I haven’t been reading anything,” Audrey stubbornly told him, turning away. Jay knew she wasn’t mad at him and was truly just trying to hide the fact that she was ashamed of her books.

He came up behind her and kneaded her shoulders with his fingers and hands.

“C’mon, I’m not knocking you for your books,” Audrey never even flinched in her stern posture. Jay rolled his eyes and began kissing the nape of her neck. He could hear her barely hidden sharp gasp and he smirked against her skin.

“Are you mad at me?” Jay asked. He knew the answer was no, but he also knew that she was very much ticked off about Jordan. If she allowed herself to calm down, everything would go better.

She grumbled in response, but tilted her head slightly, tossing her hair somewhat so he could have access to more of her neck.

“Are you thinking about forgiving me?” Jay continued, kissing a trail up the side of her neck until he was just behind her ear. Before long, it seemed that Audrey had completely forgotten herself in the sensations and Jay held back a laugh as he realized that she was now leaning into him, putty in his hands.

He withdrew from her and pecked the side of her head once before moving his head back upright so he could look at her. Audrey immediately voiced her complaint in a small whimper of protest, pushing her head back so it was underneath his chin.

“Why do you do that?” she whined, angling her head back further and repeatedly kissing the underside of his chin and jaw in what Jay was sure was an attempt to connive him. He grinned and tilted his head down to squish his nose against hers.

“Why do I do what, foxy?”

“Why do you always stop?” Audrey frustratedly questioned, kissing what little of his face she could reach from her current position.

“Because I’m a gentleman,” he told her. Audrey immediately stopped in her ministrations and pulled back just enough to meet his eyes upside down. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and after only a few moments of the pressure, Jay cracked.

“Maybe not a total gentleman, but really. Aud, if I were to give you everything you wanted without a fight, where would you be? Spoiled rotten,” Jay joked, tickling her sides. She immediately lost all seriousness and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“Jay, stop!” she laughed, trying to pry his hands away from her torso as he mercilessly assaulted it.

“What? Stop? Weren’t you just complaining about me stopping?” Jay questioned, grinning as he kept her firmly in his embrace.

Audrey just laughed until he finally decided she had enough for one day and he let her go. She turned in his embrace so that she could face him head-on, her chest heaving as she regained her breath.

Audrey placed her hands on his stomach and ran them up his chest until her arms were wrapped around his neck. She leaned into him sweetly and kissed him gently before pulling back with a determined expression.

“You’re _mine_. No one else’s. Keep in mind that I don’t share, and I most certainly don’t play nice with others,” Audrey warned, and Jay simply kissed her in response. She smiled against his lips, and he was glad to see that she had calmed down from her bout of jealousy.

“And what do you mean by you bringing friends here? I thought we were more, Jay,” Audrey dramatically cried, pushing away from him with a barely concealed grin at his expense. Jay quickly drew her back against him.

“Yeah, but I thought you didn’t want the world’s biggest gossip knowing that interesting tidbit of info. But don’t worry, next time, I’ll give her all the juicy details,” Jay teased, and Audrey relaxed in his embrace somewhat.

“You devil, trying to publicly humiliate your princess,” Audrey scolded with a joking undertone in her voice.

Jay rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist as they started making their way back to the front of the shop.

“Y’know, I have a feeling Jordan probably has already figured out exactly what we are, just because of your jealous entrance,” Jay thoughtfully told her. Audrey winced, seeming to just now remember that fact.

“Oh…. I guess I didn’t think that through. I was running high on my emotions,” Audrey smiled sheepishly, raising her gaze to shyly look into his eyes.

“It’ll be okay. It happens to all of us,” Jay drew her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Audrey just beamed as she leaned into him, all of her troubles with Jordan temporarily forgotten.

Jay smiled softly. Audrey was a lot of things, but above all, she was his.

**A/N: Just a cute little oneshot for Jaudrey, my weird little ship that I've adopted. I hope you all liked it! :)**


End file.
